Like father, Like daughter
by Obiwan1527
Summary: Captain Rex and Jedi Master Kit Fisto re-visit the planet 'Salucemi' for a healing plant. Rex splits up and reunites with his old friend 'Cut Lawquane'. Rex missed a lot since he left, considering Cut adopted a 13 year old girl named 'Alex'. While there, Fisto and the Clones go looking, but little did they know that a certain evil general wants to visit.
1. Chapter 1: The Plan!

**_Chapte__r 1!_**

Prologue: The Republic just researched that there is a plant called," The Salvayo Plant" This plant will cure any disease and makes the person who used this plant strong. So the Jedi Council sent Master Kit Fisto and Captain Rex to the planet,"Saleucami" to gather these plants, but little do they know that the Separatist leader," General Grievous" had the same idea.

* * *

><p>The Republic cruiser has now reached the planet 'Saleucami'. Inside, Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Clone troopers are waiting to arrive. Suddenly, Kit Fisto's comnlink 'buzzed'. He pressed the button and the blue image came into view. It was Jedi Master Yoda.<p>

"We just arrived in the planet Saleucami, Master Yoda." Kit Fisto informed him. "Very good Master Fisto. Find the plant before the Separatist, you must." Yoda said. "Even if we arrive at the planet, how we'll we know where the plant field will be?" Kit Fisto asked.

"Uh… general. If I may" Captain Rex interrupted. "I might know a friend who lives on the planet. He helped me when I was injured. When we were after General Grievous a few months ago. He lives on a farm of few miles away. He might help." "Good thinking, Captain." Kit Fisto said with a pleased smile. "Go you must. Find your friend and may the Force be with you all." Yoda said. Everyone nods. Then the comlink turns off.

Soon, the cruiser landed on a large open green field. The large grey doors on the cruiser opened and everyone walked out. They looked all around them. Nothing in sight. So, Kit Fisto turned to Rex. "Alright Captain. Go out and find your friend. The rest of us will stay here and guard the ship while you're gone. Understood Captain?" He asked. "Yes General Fitso." He said."Then go." Kit Fisto oredered. Rex saluted to the Jedi Master and headed off to find his friend who could help them.


	2. Chapter 2: The Reunion and Meeting!

**Chapter 2!**

In about 10 minutes, a small farm was caught in Rex's view. He smiled to himself and picked up the pace. He walked to the door and knocked 3 times with his hand. Soon, it opens it up and he sees Cut. He looks the same the last time they met.

"Rex! It's good to see you my old friend!" He said happily as he hugged Rex. Rex was happy to return it. "Great to see you too Cut." Rex said as he broke the hug. "May I come in?" He asked. "Of course." Cut answered. They both walked in and sat at the kitchen table and started to chat.

"So what in the world are you doing here Rex? Shouldn't you be fighting droids or something?" Cut asked him. "We came here for a certain plant. The Salvayo Plant. Do you know where it is?" Rex asked.

"Why yes. Just a few miles due East." Cut said. "That's great!" Rex said with a smile. Rex then noticed something. He looked all around the room. "Where's Suu and the kids?" He asked.

Cut face saddened and he let out a sigh. "They're dead." He said sadly. Rex's eyes widened in shock. "What? How did this happen?" Rex asked.

"Well first let me tell you what happened after you left. It was a month later; I went to another village for the harvest. One day, I was buying food and I saw a group of people and a little 13 year old girl…"

Flashback:

_Cut just went out of the long line that sold him a couple of vegetables. Once out, he noticed a girl running. The girl had dirty blonde hair down to her back. She wore a black tank top, a black skirt with black leggings under it, black boots, black fingerless gloves on her hand, and a black hood sewed in the back of her ran into a dark alley. Soon, 2 men chased her to the ally. Cut saw this and followed them. He hid behind the wall of a building. _

_"Look, man. This is the little runt who stole the fruits from my store." The first man said. He was human with black hair and brown eyes. His right eye had a scar that went through it. _

_"I was hungry sir. As soon as I would find money, I would pay you back." The girl said. "And when will that happen? Just because you're an orphan, does not mean you can steal from my friend's store." The second man said. He was also human. He had blonde hair and blue eyes. _

_"For the last time, I was going to pay you back. I just got hungry." The girl said in an annoyed tone. "Didn't your parents tell you what happens when you steal from someone." He asked. _

_"Uh…actually my deserted me when I was just born. No. They did not tell me what happens." The man with brown hair grabbed her wrist really hard. The girl tried to pull out, but the man's grip only tightened. "Then let me demonstrate, little girl!" The girl then gasps because she knew what was going to happen. That was when Cut came in. He punched the man with the brown. Then he shoved them away from her._

_"I never want to see any of you pick on this kid. Do I make myself clear?" He asked them in an angry tone. "Whatever you say sir! Let's get out of here." The two men ran out of the ally and into _

_Then they all ran away. Cut turned around and faced the small teenager. "You alright, kid?" He asked her. "Yes. Thank you for scaring them off. I thought I was going to be a goner." The girl said with a sigh of relief. "No problem. So you're an orphan?" Cut asked her. _

_"Yep. All my life." She said. "When I was born, I only stayed with my parents for a year. That was when they gave me up. I don't remember what I did wrong. It was so long ago. Then I snuck on the ship that headed for here. Then for 12 years I just was on my own."_

_"That must be hard. Where have you been living all this time?" He asked. "I've been living on those roofs up there where no one would suspect me." She pointed to the roof. They were small houses with large roofs on top. Cut then began to think_

_'She can't just keep living on her own for the rest of her life. She needs a loving family to take care of her. That moment with the men was one good example.' He thought. _

_"Hey kid. Why don't you come with me and live with my family? We are nice people and we own a lovely farm for you to live in." The girl's eyes widened. "Really! You would let me come and live with you and your family?"_

_"Well, I refuse for you to keep living on your own." He said with a smile. "So you're now 'adopting' me?" She asked. "If you want."_

_"Okay! I would love to live with your family. Thank you so much. Hold on. Got to go and get my things." the 13 year old girl climbed up a ladder and ran across some roofs. Finally, she got to a little hut with a backpack in the corner. She climbed down the ladder and ran in front of him. She had the backpack on her back_

_"Okay. I'm ready." She said. "What is in the backpack?" Cut asked. "Oh. Well, it's my sketchpad, my pencil, and some ancient books." The blonde said. "Where did you get all that stuff."_

_"Ever since I was eight years old, I would go around the village and help people with their chores. Afterwards, they pay me. I used a lot of the money to buy food, but every year on my birthday, I use the money I saved to buy things. I bought these books at the book shop and got this sketchpad by a guy over at the main section in the village." She finished. "That is all my stuff. Let's go."_

_"Alright, kid." They were about to walk away, but Cut stopped in his tracks. "Hey. You never told me your name." He asked. "Alexandra; Alex for short. Also, that is the only thing I remembered about my parents. I was just born and all I could hear was them naming me Alex. Don't know why though." She said with a frown. "Well Alex. Let's head for home." Cut and Alex approach Cut's speeder and speeded towards their farm._

End of Flashback:

* * *

><p><span>Sorry so long. Lots of stuff to write. Next chapter shall tell what happens to Kit Fisto and the Clones. It's going be short as well.<span>


	3. Chapter 3: The Ambush!

**_Chapter 3:_**

Back at the ship, the Clones and Master Fisto started to wait for Rex and his friend. They haven't showed up yet, and that was starting to make Kit Fisto worry. "Where could Rex be? He's been gone for 4 hours." He said as he rubbed his chin. "He'll be here General. Maybe he still needs time." One of the Clone troopers said to him. He shouldn't lose faith in their Captain. Rex has never let anyone down. "I hope your right." He said to the Clone, and then turned around towards the pink sunset.

All of sudden, a swarm of super battle droids and droidikas surrounded them. Kit Fisto was about to use his green lightsaber, but a Super Battle droid shot out a thin metal wire out of his arm and the wire wrapped around the handle. Then with a tug, the lightsaber went from his belt, to the large droids hand. So did the Clones weapons. So Kit Fisto and the Clones raised their hands in surrender. Then they heard an old familiar laugh. Kit Fisto turned his head. "General Grievous!"

Some of the battle droids stood aside and let the general come into view. The evil cyborg laughed, which then lead into heavy and rough coughs. He cleared his throat and approached the Jedi Master.

"Well. Well. Jedi. I did not expect your arrival. I expect you as well are looking for the plant for the Republic." He said. Kit Fisto just kept glaring at him. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. If you tell us where it is, we will set all of you free." He said with tease.

"I never give in to Separatist, Grievous." Kit Fisto said angrily. Grievous's eyes narrowed. "Jedi scum! Bring them over to the ship." He ordered. The droids nodded and pointed the guns at Kit Fisto and the Clone's stomach, motioning them to move. Just to be safe, the super battle droids grabs everyone by the arms and carry them off to Grievous's ship.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry that was so short. Next chapter you will see how Cut's wife and kids died. Review some more (and make sure their nice please) I do not like mean reviews.<span>


	4. Chapter 4: The Nightmare!

**_Chapter 4:_**

Back at the farm, Cut and Rex were continued to talk about what happened when Rex left.

"So I brought her home." Cut continued. "Introduced Alex to Suue, Shaeeh, and Jerek. They were so happy to have a new member to the family. As days passed by, we continued to shove the love never had for 13 years. The next month came and that was when…."

Cut and Rex were interrupted by someone by the door. The person opened the door with a shovel in her hand. It was girl who looked 13 years old. She had long dirty blonde and had on the clothes Cut described about Alex in his story. It was Alex.

"Hey dad. Back from my chores." Alex said with a smile. Ever since Cut met her, Alex is calling Cut, 'Dad' since Cut and his family took her into their home and adopted her. So Cut was pretty much like her father.

"You did everything?" He asked her. "Yep. I planted flowers in the garden and fed the animals." She said. "Good. Oh!" Cut stood, walked over to Alex, pointed to Rex. "Alex this is my friend, 'Captain Rex'". Rex stood up and walked over to her too. "Please to meet you, Rex. I'm Alex." Alex reached out her hand. Rex shakes her hand. "Same to you. Cut told me a lot about you, kid."

"Why don't you head for your room and rest before dinner." He told her. "Okay, Dad." Alex says and walks to her room. Once she was gone, Rex and Cut sat back down and Cut continued with the story.

"The next 3 months was the worst. They were group of people who came to our place and asked if hey could stay awhile because they had a long journey due north from here or at least that's what we thought. They were really pirates who were wanted in the Republic. When we made them dinner that night, one of them asked me where they would find the Salvayo plant. That was when I found out who they really were. I told them I would never give them the plant. When they gave up and left, I found out they put a poison in everyone's cup. Alex and I didn't drink mine because I found out about the poison before I drank it. I thought Suue and the kids didn't drink it, but I was wrong. That's when I heard a scream down in Alex's room."

FLASHBACK:

_Cut runs down into Alex's room. Alex was sitting in bed sweating. Cut sat at the end of the bed and hugged her. "What's wrong Alex? Are you alright" He asked the sobbing girl. _

_"I saw Mom, Shaeeah, and Jek in pain. They were crying." She sobbed. Alex paused and tears fell from her eyes. "They were dying. Next I saw MY other parents. It was the day they gave me up. Then I heard the most awful sound. An evil man laughing."_

_Then she sobbed even more. Cut just hold her tighter. "It's alright. It was only a nightmare." He told her gently. "Dad, remember how you found out that those pirates put that poison in our drinks" She asked him through her tears. Cut then got worried._

_"Yeah." He answered. "I didn't drink it before I found out. The reason was because something was telling me not to. It wasn't my conscious. Just something was telling me not to drink it." She said. "I wonder what it could be." He asked out loud. _

_That's when they heard 3 other screams. Alex and him ran down the room. She went into Shaeeah and Jek's room and Cut ran into Suu's room. All of them were affected with the poison. They were infected for 3 days until that night. Cut and Alex were standing above Suu, Shaeeah, and Jek who were lying in Suu's bed together._

_Suu coughs two times, with tons of sweat on her head. "Alex. Cut." She said softly, then she coughed again. "I love you both and I know you two will do fine once were gone." Cut and Alex were shocked what Suu just said. "Don't say that Suu. You and the kids are going to be alright." Cut said as he stroked his wife's cheek. She sadly smiled. _

_"Alex. Daddy." Shaeeah said softly, then she coughed roughly. "Jek and I love you too. Daddy, you were the best dad ever to me and Jek."She said with tears. "And Alex. Even though we just met you 3 months ago, you were the best big sister in the world." Jek said with tears like his sick sister. This made Alex cry even more. Same with Cut. Cut leaned down and kissed Suu on the forehead. Then he kissed Shaeeah on her forehead too and patted Jek on his head. Alex walked over and hugged all three of them. "I love you guys so much. You are the best family I have ever had." She sobbed with her tears. _

_The three sick people sadly smiled and hugged their adoptive daughter/sister back. Once she retreated, Suu, Shaeeah, and Jek started to close their eyes. "Bye Daddy. Bye Alex. We love you both." Their eyes lifelessly fell closed. "Good-bye my wonderful husband and good-bye my wonderful daughter. I love you both and we'll always be with you." Suu said with a smile, then her eyes closed, forever. Suu, Shaeeah, and Jek their life be taken away from their bodies. _

_Alex was crying and sobbing in her hands. "NO! This can't be happening. This can't be happening! No!" She sobbed loudly, almost screaming. Cut was crying too. He took Alex in a hug as she cried into his chest. "My nightmare has come true. They're gone. They're gone!" She sobbed._

END OF FLASHBACK:

"That's what happened. They died from the poison. Up on that hill are their gravestones." He said sadly. Rex turned around and looked out the large window. Then he saw what Cut was talking about. This almost made him form tears of his own. Rex was so shocked to hear what happened to them. "I'm so sorry." He said sadly.

Cut sighed. "Now it's just Alex and I. She is the only family I have left." His sad face turned into a determined one. "And I am planning to keep it that way. I will protect her no matter what." Then they both glared outside and watched the sun and the three gravestones that stood on the hill.

* * *

><p><span>Wow! That must be the longest chapter I ever wrote. Next chapter shall be interesting. Review please.<span>


	5. Chapter 5: The GoodBye!

_Chapter 5_

At the farm, Alex, Cut, and Rex decided to have lunch. So they had lunch and talked about Rex's life as a Clone. Alex was so fascinated by his stories. She never got to hear anything about the Republic. She only had been told things about Salecumi. Hearing about the war, which she never knew started, was the most intresting topic. Soon that changed when Rex talked about working with Jedi's. She always dreamt of being a Jedi. Using the force, lightsabers, and protecting the Republic was an adventure she wanted to take.

Soon they finished lunch. Alex helped Cut put away the dishes and Rex grabbed his helmet. "Cut. I think it's time to leave and find the plant." He said to him. "Alright. Let's head out." Cut said.

"I want to come to, Dad." Alex said to her father. Going to help them pick the Salvayo plant was better than staying at the farm doing nothing. Cut walked in front her and placed his hands firmly on her shoulders. "Sorry Alex, but I need you to stay here. I need you to stay here and watch the farm." "But Dad…." She complained. "Please Alex. I promise I'll be back before sunset. Just please stay here." He begged. Alex sighed in defeat, looked away with an angry face, and crossed her arms. "Fine. I'll stay here."

"Good girl. I promise I'll be back." Alex smiles and hugs him. Cut kisses her on top of her head. Once they broke apart, Rex walks over to her. "Don't worry, kid. We won't be long." He reassured her. Then Cut and Rex grabbed their speeders and headed off as Alex waved good-bye at the door.

An hour later, Rex and Cut walked back to the Republic ship with 2 white cloth bags of Salvayo plants. Cut looked around and saw no one in sight. "This is weird." Cut said through his helmet. "General Fisto and the Clones should have been here. Let me try to contact them." Rex turns on his comlink. "Hello. General Fisto? This is Clone Captain Rex with the plant. Please respond if you can hear me." All could be heard from his comnlink was static. That's when Cut heard something.

"Rex. Be quite. I hear something." Cut whispered. Rex and Cut made their way over a huge bolder and hid behind it. They started to listen to the conversation of General Grievous and the captured Jedi and Clones. They were in front of General Grievous's ship.

Grievous walked up to a battle droid. "Droid! Did you find the plant field yet?" He asked harshly. "Negative sir, but we are still…..AAGH!" The Battle Droid was sliced in half by one of Grievous's blue lightsaber. "Failing as usual." Grievous said, finishing his sentence. The Battle Droids glanced at each other. "Yikes! Remind me to never report bad news to the General."

Grievous walks over to Kit Fisto who was being hold by a Super Battle Droid. "General Fisto." He said to him. "If you don't tell me where the plant field is, I will start to kill your men one by one." Kit Fisto started to look nervous.

Rex and Cut's eyes widen and they turn to make a plan. "We've got to get the General and the other Clones out of there." Rex said whispered through his helmet. "I know. Let me think of a plan." Cut whispered back. Suddenly, something came up behind them without them knowing.

"Oof!" They both said as they rolled in front of the group. They were both kicked in the backs by a Super Battle Droid. "General. You have 2 intruders." He said with his gun arm pointed at the two men on the ground. Grievous turned around and approached the two men. "Very interesting." He said evilly. Then he uses his famous evil laugh, which once again, lead to coughs.

* * *

><p><span>What will happen? Next chapter shall be on what happens to the General and the Clones. Review some more please.<span>


	6. Chapter 6: The Scary Robot Man!

**_Chapter 6:_**

Meanwhile at the farm, Alex just finished her drawing of the 3 gravestones on the hill and finished reading one of her books on the planet Coruscant. When Alex glanced at the sunset, she got worried. Alex started to think.

'Where is Dad? He said he would be back at sunset and it's been an hour since sunset. Okay. I'm going after him. I don't care if he told me to stay here. I am still going after him.' She thought in her head with determination. Alex got up, walked out of the house, and walked towards the speeder that is her father's . Alex smiled because she was lucky that Cut taught her how to ride one. She hopped on and was about to take off, but she stopped in front of the hill that held the 3 gravestones. 'Mom, Shaeeh, and Jerek. Please help me if Dad is in trouble. I will need all of your guys strength to help me.' She prayed.

Then she hit the accelerator on her speeder and headed out for the plant field. After 30 minutes of driving, she heard something. A laugh. Alex turned and saw 2 ships. They both looked different compared to each other. Alex turned her speeder towards the ships. She turned off the speeder, hopped off, and hid behind the boulder that she heard the laughter come from. Alex poked her head from the bolder and gasped. She saw her father, Rex, and other men captured by droids and a robotic man. "Dad. No." She whispers.

Then Grievous began to speak. "Now that I got the plant from your Captain over there, I shall now turn it over to Count Dooku" Grievous evilly said. Then he walked over to the Republic group with one of his lightsaber in hand. "Before that happens, I shall now kill you all, starting with you farmer." He activated his green lightsaber and pointed it at Cut's neck.

Alex gasped again. Her dad was now about to die before her very eyes. She lost her mother, sister, and brother. She did not want to lose her father. She turned her back to the boulder and started to think of a plan, until she was kicked in the back by a super battle droid. Alex winced in pain as she rolled in front of everyone. Everyone, including Cut, turned around and saw the young blonde teenager on the ground. Cut's eyes widened.

"Alex. What are you doing here? I told you stay at home." He frowned. "I know, I know, but you weren't back by sunset. So I came to find you guys." She said as she pushed her shoulders up and looked at him.

"Hello, young lady." Grievous interrupted, walking over to her. "It seems you interrupted our little party." Grievous then kicked Alex in the stomach. She flew towards the boulder and hit her back. That made a few cracks on the boulder.

"Get away from her! She has nothing to do with this." Cut screamed. "Actually she does. This young girl is considered a witness after what she just saw." Grievous said. Grievous walked over to Alex and started to laugh. Alex then remembered something. That laugh. It was so familiar, but why? Then it hit her.

A terrible nightmare and a deadly night. She then knew that the horrible laugh belong to that evil robot man. That was no nightmare. It was the future. Tears fell from her eyes at the pain in her back and the fact is that she was going to die. Grievous pulled out his blue neon lightsaber and was about to strike the innocent teenager. Cut lead out a cry. "Alex! No!"

* * *

><p><span>What will happen next? Will she live? Will she die? Read the next chapter to find out. Well I'm going to work on it tomorrow. Sorry guys. It's 11:30 PM and tomorrow it's Thanksgiving. Please review some more. Until next time! <span>


	7. Chapter 7: The Force Within!

**_Chapter 7:_**

Grievous pulled out his blue neon lightsaber and was about to strike the innocent teenager. Cut lead out a cry. "Alex! No!"

As General Grievous prepared to strike, Alex was changing. She thought about her nightmare, how 3 of her new family members died. She was certainly NOT going to let Cut die. Adoptive or not, he was still her family. Her family.

Alex looked back up and her eyes narrowed. Grievous stopped his soon to be strike and looked down at her with a confused face. Even everyone behind him looked confused. Suddenly, Alex's green eyes turned pure snow white. Grievous gasped at the sight of her eyes with fear. The young girl threw her hands in front of her and General Grievous was thrown backwards. Alex now just discovered the Force. She stood up and lifted the boulder that was behind her, using the her new Force power, and threw it at Grievous. This hit Grievous hard in the chest and he was thrown on to his back. Grievous stood up shaking a bit. "Droids! Finish her!" He commanded them.

"Rodger! Rodger!" They said in a chorus, normal and super battle droids. The droids prepared to shoot at her with their own guns, except for the ones carrying the Clones, Rex, Cut, and Kit Fisto, but their blasters flew out of their hands. It was Alex using the Force to grab them. Alex started to blast the droids. Many droids fell backwards with holes in either their chest or heads. The super battle droids that were still alive and not carrying the prisoners tried to shoot her with their arm blasters, but Alex gracefully dodged them with many jumps, and she crushed them with the Force. She was too busy to remember about Grievous. Grievous spoke to one of the remaining droids.

"Droid! Hand me that droid popper!" He ordered to one of the alive battle droid. "Yes, sir." He said. The droid reached ran back to the ship of the Republic and quickly grabbed the droid popper that was stored in the back. Then he ran back out. "What are you planning on doing with it sir?" He asked as he handed Grievous the droid popper. "You'll see." Grievous said with an evil smile.

Grievous rolled the droid popper towards Alex. Once Alex finished the super battle droid, something rolled to her feet. She looked down with her new confused white eyes. Before she could do anything, the droid popper activated. Alex's body was filled with electricity. Alex hollered in pain. As the droid popper died down, Alex collapsed to the ground unconscious. So much electricity equals lots of pain to her.

"Alex!" Cut cried out to his unconscious daughter.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I've been busy. So here is the rest. What happen to Alex? Will she live or die? What about the others? Find out soon. Review some more please!<span>


	8. Chapter 8: The Escape!

**_Chapter 6:_**

Meanwhile at the farm, Alex just finished her drawing of the 3 gravestones on the hill and finished reading one of her books on the planet Coruscant. When Alex glanced at the sunset, she got worried. Alex started to think.

'Where is Dad? He said he would be back at sunset and it's been an hour since sunset. Okay. I'm going after him. I don't care if he told me to stay here. I am still going after him.' She thought in her head with determination. Alex got up, walked out of the house, and walked towards the speeder that is her father's . Alex smiled because she was lucky that Cut taught her how to ride one. She hopped on and was about to take off, but she stopped in front of the hill that held the 3 gravestones. 'Mom, Shaeeh, and Jerek. Please help me if Dad is in trouble. I will need all of your guys strength to help me.' She prayed.

Then she hit the accelerator on her speeder and headed out for the plant field. After 30 minutes of driving, she heard something. A laugh. Alex turned and saw 2 ships. They both looked different compared to each other. Alex turned her speeder towards the ships. She turned off the speeder, hopped off, and hid behind the boulder that she heard the laughter come from. Alex poked her head from the bolder and gasped. She saw her father, Rex, and other men captured by droids and a robotic man. "Dad. No." She whispers.

Then Grievous began to speak. "Now that I got the plant from your Captain over there, I shall now turn it over to Count Dooku" Grievous evilly said. Then he walked over to the Republic group with one of his lightsaber in hand. "Before that happens, I shall now kill you all, starting with you farmer." He activated his green lightsaber and pointed it at Cut's neck.

Alex gasped again. Her dad was now about to die before her very eyes. She lost her mother, sister, and brother. She did not want to lose her father. She turned her back to the boulder and started to think of a plan, until she was kicked in the back by a super battle droid. Alex winced in pain as she rolled in front of everyone. Everyone, including Cut, turned around and saw the young blonde teenager on the ground. Cut's eyes widened.

"Alex. What are you doing here? I told you stay at home." He frowned. "I know, I know, but you weren't back by sunset. So I came to find you guys." She said as she pushed her shoulders up and looked at him.

"Hello, young lady." Grievous interrupted, walking over to her. "It seems you interrupted our little party." Grievous then kicked Alex in the stomach. She flew towards the boulder and hit her back. That made a few cracks on the boulder.

"Get away from her! She has nothing to do with this." Cut screamed. "Actually she does. This young girl is considered a witness after what she just saw." Grievous said. Grievous walked over to Alex and started to laugh. Alex then remembered something. That laugh. It was so familiar, but why? Then it hit her.

A terrible nightmare and a deadly night. She then knew that the horrible laugh belong to that evil robot man. That was no nightmare. It was the future. Tears fell from her eyes at the pain in her back and the fact is that she was going to die. Grievous pulled out his blue neon lightsaber and was about to strike the innocent teenager. Cut lead out a cry. "Alex! No!"

* * *

><p><span>What will happen next? Will she live? Will she die? Read the next chapter to find out. Well I'm going to work on it tomorrow. Sorry guys. It's 11:30 PM and tomorrow it's Thanksgiving. Please review some more. Until next time! <span>


	9. Chapter 9: The Flashback!

**_Chapter 7:_**

Grievous pulled out his blue neon lightsaber and was about to strike the innocent teenager. Cut lead out a cry. "Alex! No!"

As General Grievous prepared to strike, Alex was changing. She thought about her nightmare, how 3 of her new family members died. She was certainly NOT going to let Cut die. Adoptive or not, he was still her family. Her family.

Alex looked back up and her eyes narrowed. Grievous stopped his soon to be strike and looked down at her with a confused face. Even everyone behind him looked confused. Suddenly, Alex's green eyes turned pure snow white. Grievous gasped at the sight of her eyes with fear. The young girl threw her hands in front of her and General Grievous was thrown backwards. Alex now just discovered the Force. She stood up and lifted the boulder that was behind her, using the her new Force power, and threw it at Grievous. This hit Grievous hard in the chest and he was thrown on to his back. Grievous stood up shaking a bit. "Droids! Finish her!" He commanded them.

"Rodger! Rodger!" They said in a chorus, normal and super battle droids. The droids prepared to shoot at her with their own guns, except for the ones carrying the Clones, Rex, Cut, and Kit Fisto, but their blasters flew out of their hands. It was Alex using the Force to grab them. Alex started to blast the droids. Many droids fell backwards with holes in either their chest or heads. The super battle droids that were still alive and not carrying the prisoners tried to shoot her with their arm blasters, but Alex gracefully dodged them with many jumps, and she crushed them with the Force. She was too busy to remember about Grievous. Grievous spoke to one of the remaining droids.

"Droid! Hand me that droid popper!" He ordered to one of the alive battle droid. "Yes, sir." He said. The droid reached ran back to the ship of the Republic and quickly grabbed the droid popper that was stored in the back. Then he ran back out. "What are you planning on doing with it sir?" He asked as he handed Grievous the droid popper. "You'll see." Grievous said with an evil smile.

Grievous rolled the droid popper towards Alex. Once Alex finished the super battle droid, something rolled to her feet. She looked down with her new confused white eyes. Before she could do anything, the droid popper activated. Alex's body was filled with electricity. Alex hollered in pain. As the droid popper died down, Alex collapsed to the ground unconscious. So much electricity equals lots of pain to her.

"Alex!" Cut cried out to his unconscious daughter.

* * *

><p><span>Sorry it has been so long since I've updated. I've been busy. So here is the rest. What happen to Alex? Will she live or die? What about the others? Find out soon. Review some more please!<span>


	10. Chapter 10: The Dream!

Chapter 10

Everyone arrives in Alex's room. Alex was in her bed tossing and turning. Her head was sweating a lot and she was breathing very fast, just like the Clone said. Cut rushed to her bed and sat at the edge. "Alex. It's okay. You're safe." He said gently to her, but she couldn't hear it, so she didn't stop. Alex was acting like this because she was in a nightmare.

_In Alex's mind, she is having a nightmare about her mom, brother, and sister dying. She is standing in no where but darkness. Then 3 figures approach her. The figures were surrounded by greyish-white fog below their feet. When they came into view, Alex gasped. They were wearing their ordinary outfits. "Mom! Shaeeah! Jek!" Alex gasped with her hand covering her mouth. _

"_Hello, Alex. I am so proud of you." Suu smiled to her daughter as she approached her. "Why? What did I do?" Alex asked in confusion. 'How are they here? They're supposed to be dead' Alex thought. "You did not remember?" Suu asked with her smile. "You saved your father and those other men." Alex's eyes widened. "I did?" She asked. "I thought I died. I thought right now I'm dead."_

"_Of course not, sweetie. You're just asleep right now." Then she went closer and hugged her around her shoulders. Alex quickly responded by wrapping her arms around her mother's waist. "How am I alive, then?" She asked her mother as she hugged her. "You'll find out soon sweetie." Suu looked behind Alex and saw that the fog started to disappear. "Our time has come to leave." Suue let go of Alex and took a few steps back. "Shaeeah. Jek. Say good-bye to your sister."_

_Shaeeah and Jek rushed to their adoptive sister and hugged her around her legs. "Good-bye, Alex." Shaeeah said. "We love you." Jek finished. Alex bent down and hugged them tight. Then they broke apart and they stood next to their mother. Alex tried running after them, but something was holding her back. She started to breathe quickly as she tugged on her left leg. The young blonde turned and saw her dead family members starting to fade. Tears start to spill from her eyes. "No you can't leave. You still haven't told me how I am alive!" She called out to them. _

"_Do not worry Alex. You will find out. Good-bye. I am so proud of you. I love you and we will always be with you." Suuesaid sadly as her body and her children's bodies disappeared with the fog. Once again, Alex was surrounded by darkness, but the dark room started to spin on Alex. "No! You guys! Come back!" Alex yelled. Since the room was spinning, Alex fell down, but still was not able to move her legs. The room starts to fade. "No!" Alex cried out._

_Now she was lying on the ground and behind the boulder that hurt her head. She was at the field where General Grievous captured everyone. Alex tried to get up, but her legs STILL wouldn't budge. She could only move her head. To her right, she saw her father, Rex, Clones, and Kit Fisto unconscious. She kept trying to move her legs to reach them, but they never budged. Then something approached her. It was General Grievous. He was laughing with his neon blue lightsaber in his hand. Then he spoke to the terrified teenager. "Look at you. You are pathetic. You should not even have the honor of being one of the great Jedi in the universe." Grievous said angrily. Alex was having no clue what Grievous was talking about. Then Grievous raised his lightsaber in the air and prepared to strike. "This time, you will not survive." He said with a laugh to end it, with no coughs to interrupt him. _

As Grievous push down his lightsaber at Alex, she jerked straight up in her bed screaming.

Review some more please! It would be a great birthday present for me! l: D


	11. Chapter 11: The Propsition!

Chapter 11

Alex woke up from her nightmare and screamed with fear. She was sitting up sweating with tears in her eyes. As soon as she screamed, Cut came running in. He sat at the edge of the bed. "It's alright Alex. You're alright" He told her with his hand on her shoulder. Alex started to regain her breathing back with slow and heavy breathes. "What happen to me? How am I alive?" She asked. "You honestly don't remember what happened?" Cut asked her. Alex shook her head 'no'. She tried to remember so hard, but it was no use. All she remembered was that an evil robot man was about to kill her.

They were interrupted by Kit Fisto, who walked calmly into the room. "How are you little one?" He asked her gently. "I'm okay, I guess." Alex said with a frown. "She can't remember anything about last night." Cut said to Kit Fisto.

'Last night?' Alex thought. She turned to her window and saw the sun coming up. She guessed that she slept through the whole night. Well not a good night sleep. Fisto turns to Alex. "I believe you experienced the Force." Kit Fisto said with a smile. "What do you mean?" Alex asked.

"When you were about to be killed, your mind was calling for help. The Force heard your cry for help. So, you used the Force for the first time." He explained to her. "You mean….I just used the Force?" She asked. Kit Fisto nodded with another smile. Alex was so happy. She has read all about Jedi and the Force all in her books. "Wow! I can't believe it." The blonde said as she lay back on her bed.

Alex then realized what her mother was talking about in her dream. This made her smile out of nowhere. She smiled and crossed her arms. Fisto continued to talk. "Cut. Alex. I have a proposition for you. Would you both like to come to Coruscant with me?" Cut and Alex looked back up at Kit Fisto with wide eyes. 'What?' They both thought.

"But what about me deserting the Republic?" He asked Kit Fisto nervously. Certainly the Chancellor would not be happy with a Clone that deserted the Republic that needed him the most. "Maybe if I had a chat with the Chancellor, I would make an exception."

"You would really do that for us?" Cut asked. Kit Fisto smiled. "Of course! Your daughter saved our lives. Also, I want to make a Jedi." This really surprised them completely, more like surprised Alex. She was shocked. "A Jedi?" She asked. Then she smiled brightly. "That has been my dream ever since I was little."  
>Well Alex, your dream is about to come true." Kit Fisto joked.<p>

"I don't know about this." Cut said as he crossed his arms. Making Alex a Jedi does sound good for her, but he can't risk her safety with fighting in the war. He can't bare thought of losing her like he did with his wife and children. He just can't.

"Come on Dad. I really want to become a Jedi. Beside, you can be a Clone trooper again." Alex begged to him. "That would be nice." Cut thought one more time, and smiled at Alex. "Alright. Let's go to Coruscant."

Alex jumped out of the bed and hugged Cut. "Oh thank you Dad." She said as she wrapped her arms around her father's neck. Cut chuckled a little and hugged her back.

Cut and Kit Fisto walked out of the room and Alex started packed her things. Alex will become a Jedi and Cut will become a Clone again!

* * *

><p><span>Only 1 more chapter to go! Wahoo! If you guys still want to give me a birthday present, you could write a review. Please! :D<span>


	12. Chapter 12: The End?

Chapter 12

That afternoon, everyone was outside of the farm packing up. Once everyone was done, they started to get in the ship. Before that, Cut pulled Rex a side. "Rex. Can I ask you a favor?" Cut asked him. "Sure, Cut." Rex said.

"If I do become a Clone again and Alex becomes a Jedi, will watch over her for me? Whenever you two are on a mission and I am not, can you make sure she stays safe?" He asked him. Cut reached out his hand and waiting for Rex to promise. Rex glanced at his hand. Then back at Cut. "Yes. I promise." Rex said with a smile. They shook hands.

When Rex went on board, Cut saw Alex looking at the farm with her back pack strapped over her shoulder (it contains her drawing stuff and her books). The wind was rushing through her hair. Cut walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder. Alex looked up at his face. Then back at the farm.

"I am going to miss this place." Alex said with a frown. "Same here, but you know what?" He asked her. "You know your mother, your sister, and your brother will always be with us. No matter where we are. Always remember that, okay?" Cut asked her with a smile. Alex turned around and smiles up at him. "Okay."

"Come on. We're starting to leave." He said. "I'll be right over." Alex said. Cut kissed her head and walked over to the ship. Alex glanced back at the farm. Then she looked at the 3 gravestones on the hill, remembering what each one of them said. At the right end was one that said, 'Jek; loving brother and son'. On the ground below it was Jek's favorite ball he played with. Before he died, Alex, Cut, and him would play catch outside.

The far left side one that said, 'Shaeeah; beloved sister and daughter.' On the ground was her favorite rag doll. Before she died, it was her birthday. Alex made her that doll. Sometimes, they would play dolls. Cut would always play with Shaeeh too.

The middle gravestone said, 'Suu; wonderful mother and beautiful wife'. On the ground was a picture (drawing) of the beautiful pink Twi'lek she was. Also in the picture was Cut, Shaeeah, and Jek. Alex drew that picture the day she arrived at the farm. She drew it to always remember her family. Also on the ground were 2 lovely pink flowers that won Suu's heart by Cut.

Alex would never forget them. They were her family. Her only family. Alex snapped back into reality. She raised her hood over her head, took a deep breath, and walked over to the ship with Rex and Cut. This was the beginning of Alex and Cut's journey.

* * *

><p><span>Happy Birthday to ME! I DID IT! I finished the story! I am so proud of myself. Coming soon (I don't know when): STAR WARS the CLONE WARS: My Story 2. Dun dun dun. It will be all about Cut and Alex arriving at Coruscant. You know. My birthday is still not over. So I want some reviews for my birthday please! Have a good night everyone! :)<span>


End file.
